


First Impression

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike’s first sight of the Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Window-Dressing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4067) by Clawofcat. 



> Written for the First Line Meme.

The room buzzes with kinetic energy, vibrations conducting through the floor, jumping from body to body so that his chest pounds like he still has a pulse. He skirts the edge of the dance floor, slipping through the crowd with ease, his eyes trained on her. Oblivious, she dances with her friends, hypnotizing him with the back and forth of her hips.

His skin tingles with anticipation; he needs to see her in action, see if she can _really_ dance.

Scanning the crowd for his minion, his tongue slides across his lower lip, and he can already taste her blood.


End file.
